Secrets of the (Disney) World I
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: In order to take control of the Magic Kingdom, the Disney villains must withdraw the sword from the stone. Or, so they have been told. They find the young boy who can do it, but are found out by a teenage girl named Alex, who with the help of some new friends, will go on a quest to stop them before they follow through with their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, deep underneath the Magic Kingdom, Jafar sat staring at his hourglass, trying to figure out who could the pull sword from the stone that sat in the center of Fantasyland.

"Has that silly sand shaker shown you the one who can pull the sword?" Maleficent said. She had entered the room so silently that he hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, you startled me Maleficent! No, it hasn't shown me- wait, look! It's coming in right now!" Jafar replied. Inside the hourglass appeared an image of a young boy, playing with his friend and his pet dog.

"Who in the world is that?" said a puzzled Iago who was on Jafar's shoulder. "He doesn't look anything like the kid in the Sword in the Stone movie!" Maleficent's eyes widened.

"I know who he is. That's Jonny Quest! Son of Dr. Benton Quest!"

"Who?!" Iago yelled. Jafar quickly stuffed a few crackers down Iago's throat.

"So he is the one." Jafar looked at Maleficent and continued. "How will we get them to come? Call and tell them they've won a free vacation?"

Maleficent gave him a wicked smile, "No. We use the Genie." she cackled.

Iago spit out the crackers, and his red feathers began molting.

"Isn't the genie off limits for us - ack!" Jafar grabbed Iago's neck, and then threw him to the ground. Maleficent looked at Iago grotesquely, and then answered his question. "I already have the lamp. That stupid street rat Aladdin doesn't even know that it's gone." Jafar took the lamp from Maleficent's hands, and began to rub it fiendishly. The Genie soon came out with a stretch.

"Ok Al, what do you- Jafar, Maleficent? Why did you, oh never mind, what do you need?" he sighed.

"Only a small favor," Jafar said. "We need you to go to Palm Key, island home of Dr. Quest and his family, and tell the residents that they are needed at Walt Disney World. Then take them to the Contemporary Resort. Then you can go back to your street rat." he finished.

"Fine," Genie said grumpily. He then headed to the island.

* * *

Genie appeared on Palm Key, island home of the Quests.

"Nice place. Nice, and private too!" he remarked.

Jonny, Hadji, Race, and Bandit were on the beach when they spotted Genie, who spotted them at the exact same time. Bandit saw Genie first, and had begun to bark wildly.

"Hey, who's that big blue guy?" Jonny said, pointing down the beach at Genie.

"I don't know, Jonny. He sure is a strange character, though, whoever he is." Hadji said.

Back down the beach, Genie began to walk towards them. Bandit began to run towards him.

"Bandit! Come back here boy! Don't attack the stranger!" Jonny yelled. Genie was on a crash course with Bandit.

"Nice doggie, good doggie. I'm not a big blue chew toy!"

Jonny had then caught up with Bandit, and picked him up in his arms and looked up at Genie. "Sorry about Bandit. He's not too friendly around strangers."

"No kidding," Genie said. "Now, I need you all to come with me. I was sent here because Dr. Quest is needed."

"Where?" Race said authoritatively.

"Umm," Genie began. He hadn't been told what to tell them. "He's needed at a…..a research lab up at Epcot in Central Florida. I have hotel accommodations and tickets all ready, and even a signed document containing all the information, just in case you aren't convinced!"

Race thought for a moment, then got out his communicator and called Dr. Quest. "Dr. Quest?"

"Yes Race?"

"There's a man here who says you're needed."

"Yes!" Genie said. "For a project. They need Dr. Quest's help specifically!"

"Alright then." Dr. Quest answered. "Tell the boys to get packed. We'll leave as soon as we can."

Genie then continued "I was told that I have to take you. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"That's fine."

Then Jonny piped up. "Hey Dad, can Bandit come?"

"I don't think so Jonny. Says here that the hotel doesn't allow dogs." Race said.

"Aw, man."

"It's alright, son. I'll find someone to watch Bandit while we're gone." Dr. Quest said from over the communicator.

After everyone was packed, Genie started up the Dragonfly, their plane, and had them all get on board. Soon, after landing at Orlando International Airport and taking a bus to Walt Disney World and then a monorail, they made it to the Contemporary.

"All you have to do is show them these papers, and you're all set." Genie said, handing Dr. Quest some papers.

"Thank you, and goodbye." Dr. Quest said.

"Goodbye!" Jonny and Hadji called as Genie took off. He waved back, but a surge of guilt came over him. He knew he had put those boys in danger. But he had had no choice. He looked back to see that the boys had found a new friend, a girl who was checking in with her parents.

Genie then came back to Jafar and Maleficent and said "It's done. Now take me back to Al, or I'll report you!" Maleficent sent the lamp back with a flash of green flames, and then went over to a hidden phone.

"Hello, yes, I need to speak with the manager of the Contemporary. Hello, manager? It's me, Maleficent. I need to know which room the Quest group is in. 283? Thank you. Leave a room key for the room for whomever I send to pick up, alright? Thank you." She then called another number, this time it was the Coachman, owner of Pleasure Island and an expert kidnapper.

"If you'll arrange for some men to get into room 283 at the Contemporary, and kidnap the two boys that are there, I'll pay you handsomely."

Then came the Coachman's voice.

"Alright then. You got a key for the room?"

"It will be waiting at the check in desk. Tell them to say 'Leffy' sent them."

"Fine then. They'll be there."

"Thank you, coachman."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the Coachman's men took the monorail from the MagicKingdom to the Contemporary. When the train stopped in the hotel lobby, the two went up to the desk and asked for the manager, who came out of his office furious because he'd been trying to finish a crossword.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I'm busy!"

The first of the men came into the light of the check in desks, finally visible as the lobby was dimly lit. It was Horace, one of Cruella DeVil's two goons. Cruella stepped in behind him, along with Jasper. She had been waiting in the lobby for her goons, almost unnoticeable.

"Leffy sent us." she said. The Manager's look of anger changed into a sly smile.

"Ah, Cruella. Here's the key. By the way, you'd better hurry." he said quickly. He motioned for them to turn around, and when they did, Cruella and her goons realized that they stood only ten feet away from Dr. Quest and Race, who were departing from an Epcot monorail.

"Horace, Jasper," Cruella said in a hushed tone. "You need to get up to room 283 before they do, or we'll be too late!" Horace and Jasper then headed for the elevators.

Cruella turned back towards the check in desk. The manager had silently slipped back into his office, and now she was facing a perky Contemporary Cast Member who had on a bright smile and had a happy aura. Cruella sighed heavily at this saccharine display and then said, "Could you give those two men some coffee, on me. Tell them it was from a 'friend'."

"Of course Ma'am!" the perky Cast Member said. After paying the woman, Cruella turned to leave, but not before the Cast Member at the desk could yell out, in a voice that almost made Cruella sick,

"Have a _magical_ night, Ma'am!"

Cruella turned about face, strolled up to the Cast Member, and holding in her anger, she said in the nicest voice she could, "Thank you, … I will." The Cast Member got two cups of coffee, and walked over and handed them to Dr. Quest and Race, who decided that the boys could take care of themselves a second longer and sat down in the comfy lobby chairs.

Horace and Jasper had made their way up to the floor that had room 283 on it. They walked quickly. Horace looked at Jasper, and after stopping at a room numbered 280, said "Do you think ol' Maleficent will actually pay us for kidnapping these two brats?" Jasper laughed and said, "I doubt it. I heard she's as greedy as Scrooge McDuck. Anyway, I heard she was only paying the Coachman for this."

In room 280, Alex, a girl who had just arrived at Disney about the same time the Quests' had, was standing by the door, eavesdropping on the two goons. She had just been going out to see if she could find some dinner when she overheard them. She wondered if she knew exactly who they had been talking about when they had said, "Two brats", because she had met Jonny and Hadji while waiting for her parents to check in. Then she'd found out they'd be on the same floor, in rooms really close by, and asked if they might go to the Magic Kingdom with her the next day. They'd said yes, and had plans to meet for breakfast. Right now her parents were at Downtown Disney enjoying an evening together, leaving her in the room. The boys had to stay in their room because Dr. Quest and Race had to leave for Epcot for business. She and the boys had been hanging out in the lobby for a while, until the manager had come up to them and scolded her harshly with a snappish "Stay away from Dr. Quest's boys." whatever that had meant. Then he had rudely escorted her and the boys back up to their rooms. Now she understood the manager's urgency to get them back to the room; He must have been in on this kidnapping job. Alex had to take action right then and there, or risk losing her new friends. She flung open the door, only to see an empty hall, and hear the "click" of the door to room 283. The men had made it in.

* * *

Jonny and Hadji were sitting in the room, waiting for Dr. Quest and Race, while Horace and Jasper slid in. It shut behind them with a loud "click", alerting Jonny to their presence, though he thought it was only his father and Race.

"Dad? Race?" Jonny said, turning to see who it was. Horace then quickly lunged toward him, grabbing hold of him, while Jasper went for Hadji. "Hey!" Jonny yelled at Horace. "Let me go!"

Horace and Jasper were trying hard to keep the struggling boys from escaping. "Run, Jonny!" Hadji yelled, but he was then stopped by the quick hand of Jasper, which covered his mouth at almost lighting speed.

Jonny was soon silenced by Horace, who mimicked Jasper's move exactly. They held the boys close enough so that they were still able to cover their cries of help and struggles while keeping their holds on them. Cruella came into the room, and nodded her head approvingly. They walked out of the room, trying their hardest not to make any noise.

Alex had hastily hidden behind the open door, hoping to stop the kidnappers. As they started to come out the door, she realized she had no idea of what to do. So, she did the first thing she could think of and gave Jasper a kick in the shin. He winced in pain, but kept his grip on Jonny, and then used his one free hand to give Alex a hard strike on the face. She fell back in pain and cried out, alerting the attention of a room service employee nearby. Horace, Jasper, and Cruella made a break for it down the hall, and were nearly gone by the time the employee had spotted them. She quickly ran for Security.

Alex, holding her hand over the place where she had been struck, began to run after them. Kicking hadn't worked, so she decided to make noise.

"Come back here! Bring them back!" she yelled. She grabbed a corner of Cruella's coat, holding on tightly. Cruella was slowed, and turned to see what her coat had been caught by.

"You let go of my coat little brat! It's mink!" Cruella screeched.

"I'm not letting go until you let them go!" Alex said. Cruella pushed Alex back, tearing the coat and causing the girl to tumble backwards. She lay sprawled out on the floor of the hall, watching as Cruella and her motley crew disappeared down the hall with Jonny and Hadji in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had been crowded by other Contemporary hotel guests on the floor seconds after the incident, all of them asking her about what had happened and if she was alright. She jostled the crowed, pushing her way through, all the while telling them that she was fine and just needed to be left alone. They eventually all went back to their rooms except for the room service employee that had seen the ordeal, who had Alex come with her to Security. The officers, two men who were in their late forties, asked Alex about what had happened. They had footage of the whole event, and played it through a few times. The first man, an African-American with a scruffy mustache, looked at Alex and began to quiz her.

"Do you know those boys?" he asked.

"Yes sir. We met today."

"What are their names?" the other man, who was tan with dark hair, asked her.

"The blonde one with blue eyes, wearing the black turtleneck, that's Jonny Quest. And the other boy is Hadji, Jonny's friend."

The guard's face grew worried, and then he turned to the phone that lay near the monitors. He punched in a number, and urgently began to talk about how he needed to see Dr. Quest because his boys were in trouble. He rambled on and on, until he finally hung up. He then took a gulp of his espresso, and turned back to Alex.

"Don't you know who these boys are?" he said sternly. His face was scrunched up in anger; Alex made a silent gulp, and then continued.

"I thought it'd be interesting to meet them. They're really nice. And I don't know what you mean. Are they rich, or royalty or something?"

"Miss," the guard said. "These are the boys of Dr. Benton Quest, a high profile scientist who is at Disney for a top secret project. Many enemies of Dr. Quest would die to get their hands on these boys."

"What for?" Alex asked.

"Because, if anyone got their hands on the boys, Dr. Quest would do almost anything to get them back. Give up his research to the captor, pay them ransom money. The possibilities are endless!"

Alex was shocked. She had had no idea that these boys were so important. She thought they had been at Disney on vacation. Not because of something like that!

The officer then picked up the phone again, and he was apparently talking to someone named Oswald now.

After a few minutes, he hung up and said "Go back to your room young lady, and wait until morning. Take the monorail to the Magic Kingdom, before opening if you can, and then go to the Crystal Palace restaurant. There will be some people there to meet you." Alex nodded her head. She left the room and turned down the hall, and ran straight into Dr. Quest and Race, who were headed for the Security office.

"Oh! Dr. Quest! I'm so sorry! I really tried to stop those kidnappers, but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry!" She was on her knees, crying, her hair hiding her face. She was so upset; angry at herself for letting them slip away. Especially now that she knew how important they were. As she sobbed, she told him all about how the hotel manager was part of the kidnapping. Dr. Quest asked Race to walk her back to her room, while he talked with the security officers. After saying goodnight to Race, she ran over to the bed, and began to cry into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was in his office, pacing back and forth. Genie and Mickey Mouse were in the room with him.

"I can't believe this! A kidnapping, on Disney property!" he cried. "And I thought the department I ended up in charge of was just a mean joke."

"Aw, Oswald." Mickey said. "Didn't you see that girl who tried to stop it? She was amazing!" he said, pointing to the video footage.

Genie looked at it and said "Oh yeah! She was amazing!" he looked closely at the fuzzy image of Alex giving Horace the kick, and realized that she was the same girl he'd seen in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey!" he said. "I know that girl! She was the first person to come up to the boys when they got to the hotel!" Oswald turned and looked at the video, and then he looked at Genie.

"I think we have just the person who can save those boys!" he said excitedly. "Genie, you have to go somewhere for us."

"Why? I have no master."

Oswald looked at him, and said "Because, if this girl is going to save those boys, she's going to need backup. And I have just the team. Go to Third Street School and get them! Here are their names." Genie reluctantly agreed to go after being given a list. "I swear. This is the last time I go anywhere for anyone besides Aladdin!" Then, he teleported to the school, located all the way in Anaheim, California.

He appeared in front of ThirdStreetSchool, and walked around the school building to the large, spacious playground. T.J. and the rest of his gang were playing a game of kickball against Lawson and his crew. Genie walked into the middle of the field when Vince was up to kick. However, he wasn't aware of how far and how hard Vince LaSalle could kick, and instead of getting out of his way, he stood there and yelled out the names from Oswald's list.

"T.J Detwieler, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle, Gus Griswald, Mikey Blumberg?! I need your help!" Vince kicked, and the ball went straight for Genie.

It whacked him in the head, causing him to fall flat on his back. His head swarmed with stars, and when he was again aware of his surroundings, he got up and yelled "Hey! What's the big idea?" Vince, after sharing a high-five with his five best friends, who were also his teammates, turned to get a drink from a nearby cooler and saw a ticked off and bruised Genie.

"Are you okay?" said Gus, running up to Genie along with the other four members of the "Recess Gang" as they were commonly known.

"Well, if your friend with the power leg had watched where he was kicking that ball, I might be better." Genie replied.

Genie got up, dusted himself off, and said "Now, I need you all to come with me. You're going to be out of school for a _long_ while."

"We're being told that we're getting out of school? By a big blue guy? Is this some kind of prank?" T.J. asked, looking at Genie suspiciously. T.J. was the school's resident prank master and the group's leader, and knew a trick when he saw one.

"Nope. Not a prank. You six are getting out of school to go on a rescue mission at Walt Disney World."

"A rescue mission? Cool!" said Gus.

"Better yet, it's at Disney World!" said Spinelli; a girl whose first name was really Ashley, although if you used it, it would be instantly regretted.

"I knew you'd be excited. Now, all you have to do is say yes, and you'll be off." Genie said, ready to get them going.

"You've got a deal!" T.J. agreed as he shook hands with Genie. The other five were also in agreement, but Gus had a question.

"What about our parents? My Dad would kill me if he found out I went AWOL."

"Don't worry. I've told them everything, and they're a-ok with it! All of your parents are." In truth, Genie hadn't told the parents anything. He hoped Oswald would take care of it.

"Ok then. I'm in!" Gus said.

Genie soon had them all heading towards the front of the school so that they could leave, until a very ugly (and old) woman in a yellow and red dress stepped in their way.

"Ah! And who is this, lovely, hehe, lady?" Genie said when he saw her.

"Finster." Vince said. "We won't be getting out of here any time soon."

Ms. Finster grinned, "And where do you think you kids are going? School won't be ending for another three hours." Genie moved to the front of the group, holding his list, and said, "I have official consent from Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to get the six of them out of school until further notice." Finster didn't look convinced.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. A rabbit sends a blue guy to check the six kids who make the most trouble around here out of school until further notice. Yeah right."

Genie didn't move, instead he turned to T.J. and whispered, "How do you deal with her?"

T.J shrugged and said, "We normally just pull a prank on her or sneak away."

Genie turned back to the now impatient Finster, and said, "If you don't let me take these kids, I'll have to resort to desperate measures, and you **_do not_** want me to do that. Anyway, you won't have to worry about them for the next - however long they're gone. It'll be a nice big break for you." Finster pondered that, fell for Genie's "bait" and went ahead and let them go. Genie escorted them to Oswald's office through the use of magic.

"They're here Ozzie. Mission accomplished." Genie said.

Oswald smiled and said "Good job Genie, and don't call me Ozzie! Ortensia is the only one allowed to do that!"

Then Oswald told the gang about how they were supposed to rendezvous at Crystal Palace the next morning. He gave them a room at the Contemporary, and then of course, told them about the kidnapping.

"So, we have to find out who kidnapped these boys, stop them, and rescue the boys?" Gretchen questioned, loading all the information on the mission into her Galileo Handheld Personal Computer.

"That's about the size of it." Oswald sighed. "You'll meet the main witness and your partner tomorrow at Crystal Palace. Try not to be late, okay? Ortensia and I will be there first to check in the whole group for breakfast. Please don't be late, or you'll miss out on the briefing, and your breakfast, 'kay?" he pleaded. "We'll be there." T.J said confidently.

Gretchen came up beside him and added, "And we're going to try not to be late." Oswald gave a sigh of relief and said, "Good then, I'll see you all in the morning. Good night."

After the group was out of earshot, he went to Genie with a pair of tickets and said, "Deliver these two tickets for a Disney Cruise to Alex's parents. We don't want them getting suspicious."

* * *

A tired and glum Alex sat in the Contemporary lobby waiting for a monorail to the Magic Kingdom. Chef Mickey's, the character restaurant of the Contemporary that was close to the Monorail boarding area, was buzzing with guests; both Contemporary and other hotel guests who were enjoying breakfast. It was eight twenty-five in the morning, and she had thirty-five minutes to be at the Magic Kingdom to join whoever it was for breakfast. Her parents were busy packing their things for a two week cruise that they had somehow won. They had decided that at fifteen, she was old enough to stay at Disney by herself, and planned to leave her there for the two weeks they would be gone. She wasn't sure she would have any fun. Her mind was on the boys and how she had messed up on trying to save them. She checked her backpack to make sure she had everything just as the Monorail gilded into the lobby station. After the doors opened, she and a few other people stepped in.

She took a window seat as the announcer over the speakers told the guests to "Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas." She looked out the tinted window as the same announcer began to talk about how their next destination was the Magic Kingdom. She pulled her wallet from her backpack and checked to make sure she still had her park ticket and her gift card for souvenirs and meals. She really hoped that she wasn't paying for this meal, or she might go hungry for the next two weeks. She had twenty dollars in cash for snacks and emergencies. She also had her camera, phone, and her autograph book and pen, along with a small journal. Alex wondered if the boys would be alright, and that maybe this person or the people she was meeting would help her save them.

After about five minutes, the magnificent Cinderella Castle came into view. She pulled out her camera and filmed the view of the castle from the monorail. The family on the other side of the car scooted over to the window to see the castle. They were all wearing "Our First Trip" buttons, and were really excited to be seeing the castle in person for the first time. After another five minutes, they made it to the park. It was eight fifty-six, and a crowd was already forming to enter the park. Alex readied her ticket. She figured that by the time she got up to the entrance that the park would be open to the public. She got in the bag check line, and after her bag was checked and allowed through, she walked up to the line near the entrance, closest to stroller rental. An instrumental version of "Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah" was playing through the speakers.

That's when they caught her eye. The boys and their captors just ahead of her in the line.

Quickly, Alex took action. She jostled the crowd and called, "Wait! Jonny, Hadji! Come back!" Horace and Jasper were getting them through the turnstiles quickly, putting in their tickets and moving through the turnstiles as fast as they could. They had heard Alex's calls and were trying to get away. After a few seconds, Alex made it into the park and followed them down Main Street through a sea of tourists. She called the boys' names several times and tried to attract attention to Horace and Jasper. No one was paying any attention though, because all the guests were either headed to their favorite ride, or to the castle for the morning show. She was soon less than a foot away from them. She grasped Jonny's and Hadji's hands; she was planning to get them away from Horace and Jasper and make a break for one of the stores. There was no way they would find them through all those people. A clever Jasper felt Hadji slip away. He then turned and saw Alex holding both the boys' hands.

"**_You_**!" he growled, getting ready to strike her.

"Be careful! Security's watching, don't you know?" she said, nodding towards some men in uniforms nearby one of the stores, who were keeping a close watch on the ordeal. The villain scowled in anger at Alex's grin. She quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a shot of Horace and Jasper with the boys, pretending that she was taking their photo as a memento. _Perfect evidence_, she thought. Jasper's scowl suddenly turned to a grin, and he was looking just beyond her.

She turned to see a grinning Cruella DeVil, who made a loud cackle.

"Oh, it's that little meddling coat ripper. I'll take care of her, little miss "I can mess up the plan"." Cruella laughed as she pulled Alex away from the boys. Alex tried to hold as long as she could, but Cruella pulled harder and her hands gave way. She lost her grip, and with a loud "NO!" was pushed into the crowd of tourists. Cruella and company disappeared into the crowd. Alex was able to catch their trail, and with a few spectators watching closely, followed them towards the entrance to Adventureland. She was gaining quickly, but she was almost completely overrun by the number of people headed for Space Mountain and the castle. Cruella and company continued towards Adventureland, soon disappearing behind the loads of fake jungle plant life that surrounded the entrance. Alex was headed towards the entrance but soon realized that she had lost them. She solemnly headed towards a nearby park bench, took a seat, then opened her bag. She withdrew the park map and show times guide that she had picked up at the entrance, and decided to check the map to find the location for Crystal Palace since she knew now that she should go ahead to meet whoever it was that had requested her attendance at breakfast. She checked the map. The restaurant was near the entrance to Adventureland, right about where she was. The restaurant was on the other side of Adventureland's entrance, while on the other side, the regal Castle sat, waiting for the usual set of performers to perform the morning castle show, "Celebrate with Mickey" or something like that. The times guide listed that the next one was at nine twenty, five minutes from then. Alex looked up. Directly on her left was the entrance to Adventureland and the Castle. So where was this Crystal Palace restaurant? She turned and looked around. Tommorowland's entrance was right across from her, and Main Street was to her right. Crystal Palace was still nowhere in sight. She wondered if maybe this was an old map, and that the Crystal Palace had closed or something. Then she turned around and came face to face with the Crystal Palace, a Victorian style building that almost looked like a greenhouse, because of it's numerous windows. A line of people were just outside, supposedly waiting for their groups to be called. The building was rather far from her bench, and she immediately got up and started walking.

After the lengthy walk, she had finally made it to the waiting area. She sat down on one of the plush seats, and kept her eyes pealed for anyone who might be the person she was looking for. Her eyes darted around as she scanned each person. _A woman and man, Nah. Some teenagers, about my age, I don't know. _she thought. _A cat and a rabbit with a bunch of little rabbits!_ Alex saw Oswald and Ortensia with a few of their bunny children, each of the children holding up a sign with different names. A small bunny child held up a sign on which, written in impressive Disney font was her full first name.

She walked over and greeted them.

"Hi! I'm Alex. Nice sign." She said, the last bit to the bunny child holding up her sign.

Oswald was talking to Ortensia about how he hoped that everyone would show up for the breakfast, when he heard Alex's greeting.

"Oh! Hi there Alex. I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Walt Disney's first cartoon success, and Mickey Mouse's, in technicality, older brother. This is my wife Ortensia, and some of our bunny children, Ollie, Orville, Olga, and Oradea." Alex shook hands with each of them.

"Some?" she asked, glancing at the four tiny bunnies.

Ortensia smiled and said sweetly," Yes, the ones who love thrill rides are over in Frontierland, riding either Splash Mountain or Big Thunder Mountain. These four don't like thrill rides."

"How many are over in Frontierland?"

"I'd wager about six of them. We only brought ten, right Ozzie?"

Oswald nodded his head, his ears bouncing along with the nod. "Yeah. The ten that were good and didn't bother Pete so that they didn't end up in his homemade Juvenile Bunny Child Detention Center! That Pete, sometimes he really chaps my hide. I know the kids are troublesome, but let me do the punishing, geez."

Alex turned to Orville, who had been holding the sign with her name.

"Who else are we waiting on? I noticed your brother and sisters are holding signs for others."

Orville looked over at his kin. "Looks like we're waiting on some kids named T.J., Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus. I've never met them. My dad has though. Says that they're "the perfect team" for whatever you're here for."

"Whatever I'm here for?"

"He knows about the kidnapping you saw it. He wants you and these guys to help find these boys and stop these villains."

"Hmm. Have your parents checked in yet?"

Orville turned to Ortensia. "Mommy, are we going to eat soon?"

Ortensia looked at the path, and Alex followed. Six kids were walking towards the restaurant. "Yes Orville. We'll be eating really soon." Ortensia said, smiling. She tapped Oswald on the shoulder. "They're here." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

T.J., wearing his signature reversed red baseball cap, was leading the group towards the CrystalPalace entrance, where Alex, Oswald, Ortensia, and the bunny kids were waiting.

"Hi there!" T.J. said cheerfully when they had finally made it up to the entrance. "I'm T.J, and these are my friends Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus." he said, introducing them all to Alex.

She waved to them. "Hi there. I'm Alex. I guess you're here for the same reason I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, guess we are." Spinelli said.

Oswald hopped over, and he was looking very angry. He glared at T.J. and friends, scaring them.

"You're late!" he shouted. "I knew you'd be late! Do you know how much this meal is costing me? Hmm? Alex is able to make it on time, but the six of you had to be late!" Ortensia came over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ozzie, calm down, please." She turned to the kids. "We're still waiting on our table, we've already checked in though. Sorry about Ozzie, he's a bit temperamental." she sighed. Then she introduced the bunny children.

"Hi there T.J," said Ollie, who had been holding up the sign with T.J.'s name on it. "It's really nice to meet you. My daddy, Oswald, He's told me about how you saved summer vacation with your friends! That sounds awesome!"

Alex overheard Ollie's comment.

"You saved summer vacation?!" Alex asked, shocked.

T.J. smiled and said, "Yup! We sure did."

"Wow! You must really have guts!"

Oswald came over to them. "Yeah. Just as much as you do, Alex. When I saw you give Horace the what-for, man I was surprised."

"I was on video?"

"Yeah, security cameras. I saw you on video just last night. So did Mickey. He was really impressed. Said that if anyone was going to get those boys back, you'd be the one!"

"No way! Mickey Mouse saw me on video! How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool, I'd say." Vince said.

Suddenly, the host called out "Oswald!" and Oswald said, "That's us! Come on guys, breakfast awaits. And so does your mission!"

They walked into the restaurant, and suddenly, their noses filled with the scent of warm pastries, bacon, and other breakfast assortments. Everyone looked over at the buffet, their mouths watering.

"I am so glad we picked this place Oswald," Ortensia said, sniffing the air. "It smells delicious!" The host then led them to a nearby table with enough seats for everyone.

"I'll go get the food for everyone," Ortensia offered.

Oswald looked at Ortensia with big round bunny eyes and said, "Ortensiakins, you don't have to go. They can get it themselves."

Ortensia put her hands on her hips and said, "Ozzie, I don't want to be a snoop in terms of what you and these kids know about this villainous plot. I might as well get the food for us. Now, what does everyone want?" Alex told Ortensia that she wanted pancakes, bacon, and a chocolate chip muffin. Ortensia left the group to fetch the orders from the buffet.

"Now that we're as alone as we can get," Oswald began. "we'll begin the briefing of the mission. Everyone, this is Alexandra Marie Delaine. She is the witness." Alex looked at everyone and put on her best smile. "Hello. Call me Alex. Not Alexandra, if you please." she said kindly.

Then she looked at Oswald and asked "How'd you know my middle name?"

Oswald smiled and said, "That's classified." in a sharp tone. "Now, continuing on. Alex, I suppose you've met T.J. and his friends. They're going to be the other members of your team, who'll help you rescue the boys and catch the kidnappers. So you don't have to go in solo." Alex nodded her head.

"Okay, so they're my team?" she asked.

"Yes, but there's one more person who you'll need." Oswald said. He then put two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle.

Suddenly, from an open window blew in a glint of gold.

"Oh! Don't tell me… it's Tinker Bell!" Alex guessed.

Suddenly, the golden glint spoke.

"I'm not Tinker Bell," he said. The glint came into view. It was none other than Jiminy Cricket.

Alex and the others gasped, "Jiminy Cricket!"

Jiminy smiled, "The one and only!"

Oswald cleared his throat, silencing them. "Yes, Jiminy is going to help you find and stay on the straight and narrow path so you can be victorious." he said. "He'll tell you what I mean."

Jiminy straightened himself up, polished his golden conscience badge (which had been the source of the glint) and began. "Now, first off you should know that I'm a conscience. The one that tells you right and wrong."

Gus interrupted him. "But I thought you were Pinocchio's conscience!" he said.

Jiminy looked at Gus, a little annoyed. "I am! I'm the kind of conscience that helps different people. A multi-person conscience, you could say." Jiminy said. "Now, I'm going to help you see what's right and wrong, and help you on your way. I'll stay on Alex's shoulder just for safety, and if I have to, I may take a break. But, whenever you need me, just whistle."

Alex tried her best to whistle, but all that came out was a weak squeak. Jiminy rolled his eyes. "Or you can yell "Jiminy Cricket"." he sighed.

"Good thing," Alex smiled. "I can't whistle."

Oswald spotted Ortensia coming over with piles of food. He was about to go help her when Alex remembered something.

"Wait!" she called to him.

"What is it? I'm about to get our food!" Oswald huffed; He was prone to crankiness when hungry. Alex pulled out her digital camera and scrolled to the picture she had taken a few minutes ago. Horace and Jasper with the boys.

"This is it, Oswald." she said, showing him the image.

Oswald gasped in shock. "Great job Alex! Now we can show people who took 'em! Do you know where they went after you took the picture?" he asked. Alex shed a tear.

"I saw them enter Adventureland. I guess they're somewhere in there." she sniffled. Oswald put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Alex. At least we have a lead. Taking that picture was the best thing you could have done." he said reassuringly.

Ortensia, who was still trying to balance the food she had, was beginning to wobble.

"Better get over there and help my pretty kitty." Oswald said with a grin. Soon, there were plates of every food item the buffet had to offer on the table. Muffins, pancakes, cheese sticks, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, waffles, bacon, and much more. Everyone filled up their plates with the goodies as all the Hundred Acre Wood characters, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and Tigger, came by for a visit.

Alex looked at her team, frowned, and sighed. _Well this is going to be fun._ She thought._ My team is a bunch of nine year-olds that "saved summer vacation". Unbelievable. _

Over at their side of the table, T.J. and company were sharing their thoughts about her. They were not very positive.

"They're giving us a babysitter! I can't believe this!" Spinelli whispered loudly, hoping that Alex wouldn't hear.

"I know! We don't need her, we could do it all by ourselves." Vince said.

"Yeah!" T.J. huffed. "I had a plan worked out and everything! I thought she was just the witness."

"Oswald did say we were getting a partner." Gus said quietly.

"Yes, he did." Gretchen said. "And we do need someone older watching us. They don't want a bunch of nine year-olds running rampant around a theme park. Remember what happened at GonzoLand last year?"

"Yeah, I bet they heard about that." T.J. said, glancing downward.

"And everything else we've done. Oswald must have our records."

"I'm sure everything will go just fine! We'll save those boys, and everyone will be happy!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Dream on." Spinelli grumbled.

"Spin's right. All teenage girls are the same. They're boy crazy, and are all about makeup, boy bands, and weird clothes. Like my sister, Becky." T.J. said. "And Oswald already thinks she's better than us."

"Well, we're stuck with her. We'll just have to make the best of it." Gretchen said. "We should try getting to know her, though."

"Later. Right now, let's eat!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You said Adventureland, right Alex?" Oswald asked her again. They had finished their breakfast, and were on their way to Adventureland.

Alex looked at him, rolling her eyes. "That's the fifth time I've told you Oswald. Yes, they went to Adventureland! Do you know where they could have gone there?"

"Yeah, I think I know where. Jungle Cruise. It's down for "unknown" reasons. But, being who I am, I know exactly why. They need a holding area, somewhere they know nobody would look." Oswald explained.

"What about Cast Members? They have permission to look!" Gretchen said.

"From what I've heard, a number of them work for Maleficent."

"Maleficent? She's the one behind it all?"

"Um…uh….well…. she's the one that ordered the kidnapping. We got that out of the manager, but I don't know if she's the boss. There may be a higher power than her. We don't know yet." Oswald said uncertainly.

He led them towards the Adventureland entrance bridge, and then he stopped. "I can't go any further with you, for security reasons, but I have some stuff that will help you out. Cast Member ID's. They'll help you get into Cast Member only areas, sometimes even help you start closed rides. They have each of your pictures. Just don't reveal your ages. Try to act like you're all 18."

"Yeah, like we can do that." Spinelli scoffed.

"What about when we have the boys with us?" Alex asked.

"I have passes for them, don't worry. Just don't let any Cast Members spot you, unless they have a pin of me. If they're wearing one, they work with me and they'll take care of any problems you may have if they're around. You can't call them for help, though." Oswald continued.

"That's what I'm here for." Jiminy said.

"Correct. Now, just be careful, okay? If you need me, just call me. Got it kids?" He handed Alex a piece of paper with his number.

"Okay," they all replied. Except for Jiminy, who huffed, "I'm not a kid! I'm a cricket!"

"Good luck kids." Oswald finished. He sent a quick glare to Jiminy and added, "And cricket."

He waved them off as they headed into Adventureland.

They entered the bazaar area, which contained a semi-outdoor gift shop, the Swiss Family Treehouse, and the Magic Carpets of Aladdin ride. Jungle Cruise was down a short set of steps, just beyond the Treehouse.

"Jiminy, is Oswald sure that they're in Jungle Cruise?" Alex asked as they walked along.

"He's right. He has security camera he can use." Jiminy replied.

Alex was not convinced. "Maleficent could have cast a spell on the cameras!" she quipped.

"Well," Jiminy started. "Maybe she did. Who knows?"

"She probably did."

"How can she have powers? This is the real world!" Gretchen said, coming up beside them. "It's impossible!"

"We are in the real world, but in the MagicKingdom. There's magic all over here. It's why I can talk. She's always had her powers here; it's nothing new."

"That's true. I guess we should be careful, then." Gretchen replied.

"Yeah. Who knows what she's got planned." Alex said.

* * *

Maleficent was at the Jungle Cruise loading dock with Horace and Jasper, who held the boys.

"Get in the boat!" she commanded, glaring at the boys. After Horace let go of him, Hadji reluctantly got in, knowing not to question her, but Jonny stayed put on the dock.

"No way." he said stubbornly, an angered Maleficent standing beside him. She had a short fuse, and she would soon blow.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? I said **_get in the boat_**!" she screeched.

Jonny just stood there, not saying a word, looking away from her. Maleficent knew that just telling him wasn't going to work. She had to do something.

"Horace," she said to the goon. "The other boy."

Horace tripped into the boat and grabbed hold of Hadji, pulling him over to the edge of the boat.

"Hey!" Jonny yelled at Horace, who was now holding Hadji over the edge of the boat, where a pair of not-so-animatronic crocs came up from the water and opened their jaws. Hadji was about to take a swim with the crocodiles.

Maleficent cackled wickedly. "Get in the boat, or your friend will take a permanent swim."

Instead of listening, Jonny jumped towards the water and yelled, "Haj! Jump!" as he leaped into the water a few feet away from the vicious beasts. Hadji, after pulling himself free, followed suit.

"Get them! Don't let them swim away!" Maleficent yelled as Jonny and Hadji paddled away from the docks and boat. Jasper jumped in after them, but he didn't realize that the crocs were _very_ hungry, and screamed as the beasts snapped their jaws at the seat of his pants.

"Aagh! Get away you crazy crocs!" he yelled, as the creatures continued to snap their jaws. The boys, now seated on some nearby rocks, laughed at Jasper's predicament, though he was not enjoying one second of it.

"What's so funny, you little brats? How you'd like to be snapped at by a bunch of nasty crocs? Huh?" he yelled at them.

Maleficent however, was beginning an incantation for a spell. Suddenly, one of the life preservers from the boat flew over and hooked onto Horace, who grabbed onto Jonny's shirt, while Jonny grabbed onto Hadji's hand. The enchanted preserver then pulled them all back onto the boat. Then Maleficent had some ropes from the boat wrap around the boys, tying them up securely.

"There," she said with a grin. "Now that everyone is comfy, we can finally shove off." With a wave of her green hand, the boat began moving. She looked over at Jasper, who was sopping wet in enormous pain.

"You little brat!" he yelled at Jonny, while wiping himself of with a towel that Horace had handed him. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Maleficent put a finger to her thin lips and shushed him. "Calm down, you fool. It's only a few tears on your pants."

"My brand new pants! These cost me a pretty penny! I'll have to save for another year to get a new pair."

Maleficent smiled. "If you help me, you'll never have to worry about paying for anything again! Just keep a close watch on them until we make it to Kaa." she ordered.

Their boat chugged along the path, disappearing into the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex tried to think positive about the whole thing. She tried to believe that the reason the villains has kidnapped the boys was for money, or attention, or maybe just to get on Oswald's nerves. She didn't want to believe that they were doing it to gain magical power. She tried to banish the thought, although it constantly returned to her as they got ever closer to Jungle Cruise.

Jiminy could read Alex's expression; he knew what she was going through. Constantly worrying about the boys, just as he had with Pinocchio. All he could do was smile in support as he rode on her shoulder. He had no way of helping her; he hadn't gotten any help whilst worrying about Pinocchio and what kind of mischief he was getting into. Alex felt as hopeless as Jiminy had. She felt that she was no help to the boys now, what with the motley team she had.

The rest of the group, however, had no idea why Alex was so depressed. They were confounded by it.  
"It's probably just some teenage emotional crisis." Gretchen said to the others. "Many teenagers are prone to it."  
"Yeah. That kinda stuff happens to Becky all the time." T.J. said.  
"It is _**not**_ an emotional issue!" Alex snapped after overhearing them. "I'm upset because I really doubt that we'll be able to save Jonny and Hadji."  
"How come?" asked Gus.  
"You guys look like you couldn't even save a cat from a tree! You're all ten! How am I supposed to save them when my backup is a group of kids?"  
"Hey! We've rescued our school hundreds of times!" Spinelli snapped. "I bet you've never saved anyone in your life!"  
"So what if I haven't? I can still save them."  
"Yeah, sure." T.J. said. "We could do it better."  
"Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to see about that. We'll see if you're capable or not." With that, Alex turned away from them and walked ahead.  
"She thinks she's so great, just because she's older than us." Spinelli grumbled.  
"We'll show her who can save those guys, right gang?" T.J. asked his team.  
"Yeah!" came the reply.

They quickly followed Alex towards Jungle Cruise, ready to show her what they were made of.

* * *

By the time the boat had reached Kaa, Jasper had just about had enough. He was skilled at holding grudges; he had done it many times with the Dalmatians Pongo, Perdita and their puppies, who Cruella had sought to nab for their fur. At the moment, he wanted to throw the boys off of the boat and be done with them, but that would result in facing Maleficent's wrath, and that was something he was not about to do. Facing her meant certain doom, or so he had heard from Maleficent's pig-faced goons, who had gotten some of it when they had screwed up when looking for Princess Aurora.

Jonny and Hadji, who were still tied up on the boat, had kept quiet in order to protect themselves from the witch. They didn't know anything about her, but from their past experiences with villains from around the globe, they had decided not to chance it, keeping their mouths shut and listening closely.  
Maleficent began another incantation, and the ropes around Hadji came undone., pointing at Bandit, who was tied to a decorative crate on the boat. Horace gleefully pulled him up, although Hadji fought against him with all his might.  
"Let him go!" Jonny yelled, even though it would do no good. Horace ignored him, and turned to Maleficent, ready for his next command.  
"Wake up the snake." she commanded, pointing at the napping snake resting in the tree.  
"Once he is awake, we can continue with our plan to persuade the boy help us."  
"What if he says no?" Horace said.  
"He won't. That I can guarantee" Maleficent said with a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.  
Horace, after leaving Hadji on the deck of the boat, began sloshing through the water to get to the tree. When he made it there, he found Kaa dreaming the day away, as usual.

If you were to ride the regular attraction, you'd normally look up and see a yellow snake patterned with orange diamonds resting in the tree. Maleficent had replaced it with Kaa for her plan. She hadn't felt quite comfortable using Kaa in the first place; he wasn't exactly the brightest lackey available. But he was the only snake she knew of, besides Sir Hiss, who was much too practical for the job. Besides, Kaa the snake was harmless. He couldn't hypnotize a rock, and was very clumsy. The most he could do was scare somebody, and that was the exact reason he was there. Hopefully he wouldn't mess everything up.  
Horace splashed a bit of water onto the snake. Kaa awoke with a start.  
"Who woke me up?" he hissed.  
Horace grinned. "Um, good morning!" he said before turning back to the boat. Maleficent turned to Hadji. "You will climb the tree, or you will never see your friend again."  
"All right. I will go. Do not hurt him." Hadji said, as he climbed out of the boat, then sloshed over to and climbed the tree.  
Kaa then began his infamous hypnotic song by singing "Trust in me, trust in me."

Hadji, who was a hypnotist himself, knew just what to do. Since his face could not be seen from the boat, he shut his eyes and then pretended to fall under the snake's spell. This managed to convince everyone on the boat.  
"By Jove!" Jasper said, watching Kaa as he helped Horace climb back into the boat. "He might actually hypnotize something for a change!"  
While the villains grinned in delight, Jonny's face grew paler by the minute as he prayed silently that his friend would come out of this alive. Maleficent grinned; her plan was working. This was exactly what she had had in mind. The boy would soon give in so that he could keep his friend safe, and would comply with any of her wishes. However, the ragtag group of rescuers that would stop her plan were almost there.

* * *

With Alex in the lead, the group approached the entrance to Jungle Cruise. A sign at the entrance informed regular guests that the ride was down for refurbishment. However, this group of seven children and a cricket were not "regular" guests. Though they looked to be on vacation, today they were on a mission, like undercover agents. Two Cast Members, neither of them wearing Oswald's pin, were also in front of the ride to confirm that it was down.  
"Well, how are we going to get in with those guys standing there, huh Captain?" Spinelli said, looking at Alex challengingly.  
The girl was still steamed at this band of cocky kids, but knew that she had a job to do. She ignored Spinelli's smug comment and said, "Well, first off, I'm guessing that those two work for Maleficent. Second, I know that we'll have to distract them and get them away from the entrance so that we can get in."  
Meanwhile, T.J. eyed the nearby Agrabah Bazaar shop.  
"I have a plan." he began. "Spinelli will walk over to the store and ask the cashier guy about the junk they sell, while Vince "borrows" one of the wooden carvings, places it nearby, and then runs off, with Spin following him. Then Gus goes over to the Jungle Cruise and tells the guys guarding it that he saw a theft at the store. They should go over to investigate, while we sneak into the ride."  
"Hmm, not a bad idea." Alex said. "Go ahead. I'll see what you can do."

Quickly, they got into position. Spinelli and Vince at the store, and Gus standing somewhere between the ride and the store, close enough to see what was going on.  
"What toys do you have here?" Spinelli asked the cashier. He went to help her find the toys, while Vince picked up a tiki carving and placed it over at a nearby bench. Then he ran back to the group with Spinelli, and Gus went over to the Cast Members, flailing his arms and putting on his best "Come quick, it's urgent" look. As hoped, the Cast Members went over to investigate after getting the story out of Gus.  
"Good job guys!" Alex said, her tone suddenly much happier.  
"What're you so happy about?" Spinelli asked her as they walked into the ride queue.  
"I'm impressed. We might actually have a chance." Alex replied coolly. "A small one, but a chance nonetheless."

After winding their way through the long but empty queue, they boarded a boat that had been pulled up by a Cast Member with Oswald's pin. Alex thanked him, and they were soon on their way.

* * *

"Now boy," Maleficent said, giving Jonny a smile that was as faux as the scenery. "All you have to do is comply with our wishes. If you do so, we won't harm your friend." Jonny looked at her, and then at Hadji, who was still sitting precariously up in the tree. He defiantly agreed, only doing so to see if perhaps he might be able to get Hadji back safely and make a quick escape.  
"All right," he began, "But tell that snake to stop hypnotizing Hadji and let him climb down."  
Maleficent wagged her finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You must do what I ask of you before we can do that." she said.  
"No way! If you don't let Hadji go, then you're never getting my help." he said, turning away from her.  
"Fine then, have it your way." she said. "Kaa, you are free to whatever you like with him." She told the snake. Kaa grinned and then opened his mouth wide in hopes of biting Hadji, but not before he saw the boy open his eyes, wink at him, and then start climbing down the tree.  
"Make a break for it Hadji! Go find Dad and Race!" Jonny urged. And Hadji jumped from the tree and sloshed for his life. At least until the two more crocodiles surrounded him.  
"You see the crocodiles, correct?" Maleficent cooed, as she pressed her staff to Jonny's neck, although she did not intend to do anything to him. "And you see where my staff is? If you don't get up into that tree with the snake, your friend will _**die**_!" she shrieked.  
"Do not hurt him. I will come back; I will not run away." Hadji said reluctantly as he began to scale the tree again. Maleficent smiled. She removed her staff from its current resting place.  
"Good." she said, content. She then turned to face Jonny. "Now, do as I say, or else!" she demanded, pointing to the tree. She had obviously made it clear that if he did as she told him to, Hadji would come out of this unscathed (which, with villains, is almost never true).  
"Okay, fine! But remember, you have to let him go!" he said.  
"Of course I will." Maleficent cackled.

Suddenly, the boat shook.  
"I don't think that will be necessary," came Alex's voice from behind. The kids' boat had bumped into the villains' boat, causing the tremor. When Maleficent saw them (the group was standing on the bow of their boat) her face notably lost some color.  
"The rabbit sent a special forces team!" she gasped. Horace and Jasper came to her aid, as she looked like she was about to faint.  
"Don't waste your time on me, you buffoons! Get them!" she ordered. The kids were all doing their own thing, as they had agreed. Alex was headed over to untie Jonny, while Spinelli and Vince headed to the tree, where Hadji was using a snake charming flute to try and change Kaa's mind. Jasper grappled with the two of them, and Horace had been knocked into the water by Alex, who, judging by the way she fought off her attackers, was not going down that easily. She had only one thing in mind: Rescue the boys. Nothing else mattered, and she'd do whatever it took to achieve her goal.  
"What are these? Sailor knots?" she asked as she struggled with the tight tangle of knots that kept Jonny bound. Maleficent began an incantation, but was tackled out of nowhere by Spinelli, who had left Vince and Hadji to take care of the snake.  
"Don't even try that!" the small girl warned as she hooked her arms firmly around Maleficent's neck.

With a final tug, the knots Alex had been working on came undone. Jonny, now freed, got up, and after brushing himself off, said, "Thanks."  
Alex smiled. "No problem." she replied. "Now let's get Hadji, regroup, and get out of here!" Quickly they jumped overboard, and headed to the tree.

Looking up, they found Kaa in a large bow and Hadji slowly being lowered from the tree to safety by Vince, with Mikey receiving him below.  
"Who tied him up?" Alex asked, pointing to the snake. Spinelli grinned as she came up behind them.  
"Hadji here was having trouble getting Kaa to change his mind, so I just went ahead and tied the snake into a pretty bow before I went after the witch." she said.  
Hadji sighed. "I don't get it. My flute works on other snakes." he said with a shrug.  
"Well at least he's been taken care of. What about Jasper?" Alex asked.  
Spinelli confessed, pointing to Kaa. Alex could just make out the shape of Jasper, who had been shoved into Kaa's mouth. The kids shared a laugh. Alex grinned. She was relieved having now rescued the boys. Then, suddenly, she gasped as she remembered something.  
"Wait! Where's-?" she looked around. There was no sign of Maleficent anywhere.  
"Gosh!" Jonny said. "She's gone!"  
"Wonder where to." Alex said.  
"Wherever she went, she's a chicken." Spinelli said as she climbed back into the boat. "Yeah. Some evil witch. She was nothing." Vince said as he followed her. "Lawson puts up more of a challenge than that."  
"That was much too easy…" Gretchen said as she walked across the deck to start the boat up, being the only one who knew how.

After almost everyone was on board, Alex climbed up and pulled Jonny up after her.  
"You okay?" she asked him, smiling.  
"Fine." He smiled back. "How about you, Haj?"  
"I am perfectly fine, Jonny." Came the reply.  
"Well, you're both fine and that's all that matters. Oswald can have Maleficent taken care of, I'm sure." She said, relieved.

But in the back of her mind, part of her was still worried. Gretchen was right; it had been too easy. What if Maleficent came back for the boys? Never mind that now. The boys were safe, and she was determined to make sure they stayed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to meet him here?" T.J. asked, looking around the moss covered entrance to the Swiss Family Treehouse, a few minutes after the Jungle Cruise affair.  
"Are you sure that's what he said, Alex? One of the villains could have messed with the phone signal." Gretchen said.  
"I'm sure." Alex replied. Jiminy Cricket was perched on her shoulder. "Oswald wants to meet us here. It's probably for the best, anyway."  
"Who's Oswald?" Jonny asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"  
"Kind of. He's the one that sent us to find you."

They began to climb the steps up to the first room of the Treehouse. Jiminy was looking a bit suspicious.  
"Ya know, I really don't think we should be taking the boys up here. You never know who could be lurking around in the trees." he said cautiously.  
"What, a bunch of loose monkeys from Animal Kingdom?" Vince laughed. He got laughs from everyone but Jiminy, who looked at him and gave him a loud "humph" "I really don't think it's safe," he said again. "You can't be too careful ya know."  
"Maybe Jiminy's right." Alex said.  
"Of course I'm right." he shouted. "I'm a conscience!" He waved his golden badge that the Blue Fairy had given him.  
"I know, I know. Official conscience. Sorry."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees and the faint sound of monkeys.  
Jiminy turned around. "Who's making those monkey noises?" he asked sternly.  
Everyone just shrugged. Jiminy scowled at them and then turned back around. Meanwhile, Alex kept the group at a halt as they waited on Oswald.  
There the noises were again. Alex could hear them now; they were closer.  
"Hey, I heard the monkey noises too." She said.  
"I knew I wasn't crazy! Those darn noises are getting on my nerves!" Jiminy yelled.  
Alex turned to look at the others and frowned as she asked, "You sure none of you are making the noises?"  
"Of course not. We don't want to face your wrath." Spinelli snickered.  
"Watch it! You're getting on my nerves, you know that?" Alex hissed at the girl. "Quit trying to pick a fight."  
"Quit showing us up." Came the whispered reply.  
"What? Wait- Oswald!" she saw him coming up the path just behind T.J.'s gang.

After seeing him, she stopped worrying about the noises and tuned them out, looking straight at Oswald. She didn't hear as King Louie and one of his monkey accomplices picked up Jonny and Hadji.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Jonny cried. Alex heard his cries and turned around; she could just see King Louie's two hairy arms picking up Jonny and lifting him into the trees.  
"Oh no, not again!" she cried, grabbing hold of one of the branches as she prepared to follow them.  
"I hope these guys don't drop us, Haj." Jonny yelled to his companion.  
"Don't jinx it, Jonny!" Hadji replied.  
By now, Alex was up in the fake branches watching the monkeys swing from branch to branch with the boys. Oswald made it to the group.  
"Get down from there, Alex!" he yelled. "Those monkeys are long gone, and they have hidden security cameras up there! Security'll see you, and you'll be in trouble!"  
Alex jumped down from her perch, and Jiminy used his umbrella to parachute safely back to her shoulder.  
"So they'll catch the monkeys then, right?" she asked Oswald.  
Oswald's face was solemn. "They have it on tape, but the monkeys will have gotten to their destination by the time Security gets here."  
"Aw man! They're gone again!" she cried, looking to her feet. "I keep letting them down. I should never have talked to them in the first place."  
"Hey, it's okay! We'll get them back, don't worry!" Oswald said, patting her back. "Now let's go see if we can actually figure out _how_ we'll get them back, first."


	9. Chapter 9

They were sitting on the benches near the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, angry at King Louie for his surprise attack, and trying to figure out how to rescue the boys.

"Oh that monkey!" Alex said crossly. "I didn't think that he and his apes worked for Maleficent!"

"They were probably in it for bananas." Oswald said.

"Yeah. They probably were in it for bananas." said Jiminy.

"Or fire." Gretchen said, lifting her head up.

"Fire?" Oswald asked, astonished. "What're you talking about?"

"I was just reminded of something from _The Jungle Book_. King Louie steals Mowgli from Baloo so that he can learn how to make fire. Since he was never taught, maybe he thought that Jonny and Hadji could teach him."

"That means that if they do agree to teach him, or they refuse, he'll bring them back!"

"I hope so! If he does, we might be able to get to them before Maleficent does!" Alex said.

"What if he works for her?"

"Then they're in trouble."

Then, out of the blue, King Louie and one of his monkeys swooped down and gently placed Jonny and Hadji on the bench beside Alex. She was flabbergasted.

"Thanks for the matches, kid!" King Louie said to Jonny. "See ya later!"

"Bye! See you soon!" Jonny called to the monkeys, who were already on their way back.

"Well how about that!" Jiminy remarked. "Those monkeys must've remembered us!"

"Nah. We told 'em." Jonny said to the cricket.

Meanwhile, Alex was too shocked to speak. She could not find words to describe her elation. She was so happy that she wanted to hug the boys, but decided against it. Instead she chose to treat the whole group to some ice cream, on her. Oswald departed, leaving them to it.

Mikey ran up to the Aloha Isle counter and ordered all the ice cream he could eat, until Alex explained to him that she was only buying one per person. After everyone had gotten their ice cream, they sat down near the center of the bazaar.

"So, you're trying to win us over with ice cream, eh?" Spinelli asked after taking a bite of her orange dole whip.

"What?" Alex asked, looking over at the girl. "No. I just wanted to get you ice cream after all that you did. You deserve it."

"Yeah they do." Jonny said, taking a spoonful of his ice cream. "Maleficent looked really scared. I thought for sure that nothing could scare her, but boy was I wrong!"

"Yes, you really showed them!" Hadji said as he nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." T.J. said. "We're used to doing this kind of stuff. 'cept the guys we usually fight don't have magic on their side."

"Did Maleficent even try to use her magic?" Gretchen asked. "I couldn't tell."

"I saw her try, but I tackled her before she could do anything." Spinelli said.

"Hmm…it's strange that she only tried once. I have a feeling that she went easy on us because she has a bigger plan in mind. I'm sure she wants the two of you back." She looked over at Jonny and Hadji.

"Don't you think she would have gone all out on us? If she really wanted to keep them?" Gus asked.

"She may have an even bigger plan for getting them back. One that we don't know about."

"Well, they're safe now, and that's all that matters. We can enjoy the park for the rest of the day!" T.J. said happily.

"Yeah! Let's go on some rides!" Vince said.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Alex asked. "It's one of my favorites."

"Sounds fun!" Jonny said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Spinelli said.

They all got up and headed for the ride, ready to enjoy the rest of the day. But little did they know, a villain was there.

* * *

Jafar peered into the glass case of the Pirates' gift shop, Iago on his shoulder, trying to find a gift. Iago, who had no idea who Jafar was shopping for just assumed that it was for Princess Jasmine.

"Hey, Jafar, didn't you hear the news? Aladdin and Jasmine are married! In holy matrimony! You missed your chance!" he squawked.

"This is not for Jasmine, Iago! It is for someone else. Someone I have grown quite fond of." Jafar replied.

"Who? Cruella DeVil? Ursula? Queen Grimhilde?"

"None of them. It is for the beautiful fairy Maleficent."

"Beautiful? And _green_? You're nuts."

"Do not judge her by her appearance, Iago. She has a black heart. And I wish to give her something as black as her heart, and of great value."

"Ever think of a black diamond? Those are very nice."

"Diamonds are given when you wish to marry someone. I am not ready for that sort of commitment yet. I need something other than that."

Unbeknownst to Jafar, an extremely ugly, barnacle-covered pirate was behind him. He had a tentacle beard and a red claw for a hand.

"I know what ye can give to yer lass." he said in a hushed voice.

Jafar turned around and saw the speaker. "Davy Jones!" he gasped. "Do you really know of something? Please tell me!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow's black pearl be t' perfect prize. She'd be adoring ye for many a year if ye gave that to her. It be a great treasure."

"Isn't it a ship?"

"It also be a treasure of his. A real pearl."

"How can I obtain this pearl?"

"Ye'd have t' face its owner. Captain Sparrow himself. He be not too careful when it comes t' protectin' his booty."

"But Sparrow is always crowded by guests whenever he shows up in the park. I'd have a difficult time getting to it."

"Ye leave that t' me. All I ask is fer ye t' get me a child t' be me new cabin lad or wench as payment. But I'll give ye t' pearl before ye pay me, just in case someone else comes a courtin'."

"I know the perfect child." said Jafar, thinking of Jonny's friend Hadji. Maleficent wanted him out of the way, and this was the perfect way to take care of him. "When can you have it ready?"

"I'll have t' pearl all nice and pretty fer yer wench later today. It'll be here at t' treasure bar. All yeh have to do is tell me mate that ye want t' pearl that Davy has for yeh."

"Perfect! I will be here later to get it. And I promise that you'll have that cabin boy soon."

"Good then. I must be off now. Sparrow's about t' come out for his next little pirate school. I'll be fetchin' t' pearl then."

After Davy Jones had left, Jafar made plans for a romantic candlelight dinner with Maleficent. He'd tell her how he had gotten rid of Hadji so that he wouldn't be any more trouble. Hopefully, she'd fall head over heels. Especially when he showed her the pearl.

Quietly, he walked over to a pair of Cast Members standing near the entrance to Pirates of the Caribbean. He paid them a handful of gold each to keep an eye out for Jonny and Hadji, and instructed them to follow them onto the ride if they chose to ride it, and then to bring them to him. It wasn't a cheap kidnapping, but Jafar figured that it was worth it to win Maleficent's love.

* * *

Alex and company walked over to the entrance of Pirates. Throwing away the debris of their snacks, they walked into the line. Two Cast Members stood at the entrance as greeters.

"I heard that this ride is scary!" said Gus nervously as they began to wind their way through the queue.

"It's not scary. Just a little dark." Gretchen reassured him.

"Yeah." said T.J. "There's nothing scary about this ride. Except for the drop."

"**_Drop_**!" Gus squealed in terror.

"Calm down. Gus!" Alex said. "It's not a fifty-footer like SplashMountain. It's small. Only ten feet I think. That's what Jordan told me."

"Who's Jordan?" asked Jiminy. "A friend of yours?"

"He's my twin brother. He's really smart, always inventing new things. He knows a ton about the science of Disney parks."

"Well where is he? Didn't he come with you?" asked Jonny.

"No. He's been studying abroad in other countries for the past year. I see him once in a while."

"Abroad, huh? I've always wanted to do that; how interesting!" Gretchen said.

"Well, maybe after all of this is over with, we can all meet up back here at Disney World, and he can come with you!" T.J. said.

"That'd be just great! He'd love to meet all of you."

"Hey, who's that?" asked Gus. He was pointing at two grown men, dressed as pirates, who had followed them. They didn't look very out of place, but Alex thought it was odd that two grown men, let alone Cast Members, would get onto Pirates in costume.

"Hey, aren't those the two greeters that were at the entrance?" asked Jiminy. "Why are they straying from their post?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're on break and want to ride the ride?" Spinelli tried.

"I didn't know they were allowed to do that. Especially in costume." Gretchen said.

"Hey!" Alex caught the attention of everyone. "I just go a message from Oswald on my phone. He says that we have to meet him, Ortensia, Race, and Jonny's dad at for dinner at Tony's Town Square."

"Tony's eh? I thought that place was for romantic dinners." Jiminy said.

"Yeah. These two had a date there once." Alex gestured to her backpack, which had Lady and Tramp on it.

"Yep. Eating spaghetti and meatballs while being serenaded by Tony and Joe. Who could ask for a better first date?"

"I could think of something better. Anyway romantic or not, it's still dinner. And we're not buying. Now, let's get on those boats!" Alex said.

Soon, the kids had boarded a boat, with the T.J.'s gang in one row, and Alex, Jiminy, Jonny, and Hadji in another. Alex noticed the two Cast Members from earlier get in a few rows behind them, and that no one else was boarding.

"Hey! There they are again!" she said, turning to look at them after placing her backpack securely beside her.

"Looks like they kept some people from riding." Jiminy remarked. "Something's fishy."

"I agree."

After the safety warning, they were off. They floated placidly through the ride, until the drop snuck up on them, and broke the silence with their cheers:

"Yippee!"

"Yahoo!"

"Wahoo!"

"Ahh!"

"That was exhilarating!" said Gretchen.

"Just wait until SplashMountain." Alex smiled.

Just as the boat had begun to flow through the battle scene between Barbossa and Port Royal, the ride came to a sudden stop.

"Hey! What gives?" Spinelli protested.

"They must be having tech trouble. Just wait." Gretchen said.

But then, without any warning, the two Cast Members in the back of the boat who had been all but forgotten, stood up and began to move up the rows. Alex noticed them and turned around and called out, "Hey! Sit down! You'll get us yelled at!"

They just kept on coming.

"Come on, stop! You'll get us kicked off!" said T.J.

Eventually, no one had to yell at them anymore. A woman's voice came over the intercom and said sternly, "Please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside at all times. The ride will restart momentarily. Thank you."

With that, the two Cast Members sat obediently.

"How'd you know they were going to get yelled at?" asked Gus.

"Because it happened to my friend's dad once, on this very ride. And second, it's kind of obvious that they'd get yelled at for that. It's a safety rule." Alex said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Who's that stupid?" asked Vince, trying to hold back laughter.

"Don't know. They should have seen that coming." said a snickering T.J.

Soon, the ride started to move once again. While everyone else became distracted by the singing pirates, Alex decided to listen to the two Cast Members as they quietly conversed.

"We almost had those boys." said the first one.

"Yeah. If we don't get the blonde one's friend to Jafar soon, he'll have our necks." said the second. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to Alex. Suddenly, he morphed into a small blue devil with long horns. _Panic! One of Hades's stooges! _Thought Alex.

"You mean, _if _he finds out." said the first. He then morphed into a fat, pink little devil with stubby horns, who was recognized to be Pain, Panic's partner.

"If. If is good." said Panic, relieved.

Alex turned to face the rest of her group. She didn't want to worry them, so she kept the conversation that she had just heard to herself. _So, Pain and Panic are after Jonny and Hadji. They're working for Jafar, who apparently needs Hadji really badly. I wonder what for?_ These thoughts and others clouded her mind as the ride ended and she followed the others as they headed off to explore the rest of the park.


End file.
